An Angel's Love
by Nacris
Summary: When everyone leaves Sakura, she tries to kill herself. How will Yue help her?


Disclaimer: I do own Cardcaptor Sakura it characters!!  
  
An Angel's Love  
DING DONG!!  
  
The sound rang through the sighlent house. Frowning, Sakura went to answer it. She wondered who it could be. Tomoyo was England with Eriol. Syaoran and Mei Ling were in Hong Kong. Touya and Yukito were in America at some collage. Yue now lived with her, though she rarely seen him. He was always off somewhere. Right now he was most likely at the clock tower, his favorite hiding spot. Kero was probably looking over the pastries at the bakery. She answered the door to find a grave looking police officer. The site made her nervous. "Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" He asked. "Um, yeah. Please, come in." She answered. She opened the door and let the cop inside. "I have some news for you. It concerns your father. I'm afraid this will come as a big shock to you. Your father was killed during a robbery at the city bank." The cop said. Sakura felt her heart shatter. Her father was the most kind and loving person in the world. She already missed him and refused to accept that he wouldn't be coming home that night. "It's not true. Please tell me it's not true." She said sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry miss. Will you be alright?" He asked. Sakura maintained her control, though she could not stop her tears. "I'll be fine. Thank you." She said. The cop quickly left. Sakura closed and locked the door. She slid down the wall in the hallway, curled into a little ball and sobbed freely.  
  
Meanwhile, Yue was sitting at his favorite spot, the clock tower. He though about everything that happened since the Final Judgment. Most of his thoughts revolved around his Mistress, Sakura. He had grown very fond of her, too fond in his opinion. She wanted to be his friend, but he knew that he held more that friendship for her. A lot more that friendship. She now had just passed her eighteenth birthday and in those seven years since he had judged her, he had fallen in love with her. He felt around trying to find that pink aura he had grown to love. He was shocked to find that it was surrounded in grief. Something was definitely wrong. He stood up and took off, flying as fast as he could back home. He found the front door locked but had a key so he let himself in the house. Yue quickly walked into the house, trying to find Sakura. He stopped when he found her. She was curled in a tiny ball of grief, crying her heart out. This greatly distressed Yue. "Mistress, what's wrong?" He asked genuinely worried. "Dad.he was killed.during a robbery at the bank." She said before a new spasm of tears overtook her. Yue tried to comfort as best he could. To tell the truth Yue had never comforted anyone in his incredibly long life. But there was that old saying, there's a first time for everything. Yue held Sakura in his arms as she cried off all her pain. Yue felt really sorry for her. All her friends had left, even her brother had. It seems the everyone she loved and cared about had left her. Now, the only person who was left had been killed. Sakura eventually fell asleep in Yue's arms. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. After placing her in her bed he went to his own room and wondered why all these sad things always happened to Sakura. He quickly fell asleep himself. Sakura awoke the next morning to find two worried guardians in her room. She wondered how long they had been waiting for her to wake up. She sat up, throwing the blankets off. "Hey Sakura. How are you feeling?" Her beloved sun guardian asked. Sakura gaze dropped and pain flickered across her face. "I'll be alright. It's not the first time one of my parents has died." She said, remembering her mother. "I have to go out and make sure the plans for the funeral are set. I have to call Touya as well." She added, a few tears falling from her eyes. Kero and Yue left the room and went downstairs. Sakura came down a little while later. She had called Touya while she was in her room. He was going to fly in for the funeral. Sakura left and went to the funeral home. By the time she came home it was dark. Kero and Yue were still waiting for her to come. She came in and went upstairs. Kero followed her. "Aren't you hungry, Sakura?" Kero asked. Sakura shook her head. "No. I just want to be left alone." Sakura said flatly. Kero left the room and went downstairs, no doubt looking for something to eat.  
  
One week later Sakura stood by her father's grave. On one side of her was Touya and Yukito. On the other was Yue. Kero was in her purse. Tears trickled down her face as Touya stepped up the front to talk about her father. Sakura glanced at Yue. He stood with his head bowed, eyes closed, hands clasped together. More tears fell down Sakura's cheeks as she listened to her brother's speech. A few minutes later Sakura replaced her brother at the front. She quickly said her speech and took her place beside her brother, Yukito and Yue. When the ceremony was over they all went home. Sakura stayed in her room even when Kero came and told her that supper was ready. She had merely told him she wasn't hungry.  
  
The next day Touya, Yukito and Sakura were at the airport. They had to go back to America to finish school. Touya reminded Sakura that he would be back when he finished school in two years. Sakura watched them board the plane and just like that her only remaining family member was gone. She went home heart broken.  
  
"Hey Sakura. You hungry?" Kero asked. "Not really. I think I'll go lie down." Sakura said and then she went upstairs. Sakura however, did not lie down. She summoned the fly card and quickly flew to a nearby building. When she landed she turned her staff back into the key. She carefully walked to the edge of the ten-story building. She stood there looking at the ground that was below her. "Bye Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Mei Ling, Kero and Yue. I love you so much. Don't forget about me." Sakura whispered. Sakura jumped off the side of the building. The air rushing past her as she fell. Nine stories. Eight Stories. Seven stories. Six stories. Five stories. Four stories. Three stories. Two stories. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and stopped her from falling. Whoever it was held her tightly and she had no chance of escaping their grasp. "Let go of me!" Sakura said, struggling against her savoir. "I'm sorry but I can't do that Mistress." A voice said. Sakura froze. It was Yue who was holding her. His voice was filled with hurt and anger. "Yue.I...uh." Sakura started. Yue however cut her off. "What did you think you were doing? You want to leave us too? You want to leave Keroberos and me? Abandon us?" Yue said the hurt more clearly in his voice. "Yue, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or Keroberos. I just don't see the point the living if I'm not happy. Nothing can change what's happened. My friends left me, even my brother did. Now my father was killed and he didn't deserve it. But you could never understand. You always liked to be alone. I want my friends and my father back, but it can never happen." Sakura said, sobbing hysterically. Yue flew back up to the top of the building. He sat down, Sakura on his lap. "True, you can't change the past but you can control your future. Things may hurt you in life but trying kill yourself will not make things better. It will release you from your pain, but what about the pain you would cause to those you left behind?" Yue whispered. Sakura could felt ashamed. She had tried to end her life. She hadn't even though about how it would affect anyone else. "Yue, I'm sorry I never though about that. I don't want to hurt you or Keroberos. I wanted everything to end. All my friends left me, even my family did. I was alone." Sakura said. "You were never alone. Keroberos and I were always here for you." Yue replied. "You two were staying out of obligation. If I had released you guys, you would have left me." Sakura mumbled sadly. "Now you are being ridiculous. Keroberos loves you too much to leave. He wouldn't do such a thing even if you had told him that he could." Yue said quietly. "What about you? Would you have left?" Sakura asked. Yue turned Sakura around so that she was facing him. She met his eye and noticed the tender, loving look he was giving her. "No. I love you far too much to do something like that. I would not even dream about it. That's why I could not let you leave this world before it was your time. I love you, Sakura." Yue said quietly. Sakura stared at her guardian with new feelings. All her pain slowly melted into joy. "I love you too, Yue." She whispered, while hugging her moon guardian. He tightened his grip on her. Their eyes met one another's. A small smile crossed both of their faces. Yue leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura smiled against his lips and she kissed him back. Yue picked up Sakura and flew back home. Sakura fell asleep on the way. Yue carried to room. He placed her on the bed and turned to leave. Sakura suddenly whimpered. "Don't go." She mumbled in her sleep. Yue smiled and walked back over to the bed. He lay down behind Sakura and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. Yue closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well. Kero smiled as he sat on the windowsill. He had watched the whole scene and was happy for his brother and Mistress. He looked at the couple on the bed. Wrapped up in each other's arms, a small smile played on each face. Kero smiled one last time before crawling into his own tiny bed and falling asleep.  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
